


The Next Great Adventure

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead People, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Sirius
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 他们再度乘了同一趟火车。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Next Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

这是一辆老式的火车，内部与霍格沃茨特快相似，陈旧的推拉门和座椅上满是年深日久的细小裂纹，窗子也是推拉式的，方便乘车的学生从里边探出身子，接受父母急匆匆的道别吻。不过霍格沃茨特快从来不会这么安静，老旧的机械设备咣当作响，走廊里永远满是走来走去的学生和他们逃逸的宠物，还有推着小推车卖零食的女人。而且显然，这趟旅途无人送行。

“看着你俩让我感觉自己很老。”莱姆斯说，西里斯哼了一声。

“膝盖疼吗，莱姆斯爹地？”他用夸张的关切口吻说，“我听说阴雨天对老年人的关节不太友好。”

莱姆斯翻翻眼睛，詹姆说：“我还是不敢相信月亮脸这么晚才当爸爸，西里斯不用提，你可是——”

“什么叫我不用提？”西里斯抗议，“人人都爱我，我的情人节卡片比你俩加起来还多！”

“可你最喜欢的男人却被莉莉抢走了。”莱姆斯指出，“她才是最终的胜利者。”

“我记得你在我俩开始约会之后好久都还坚持叫她伊万斯。”詹姆不怀好意地说，“承认吧大脚板，你爱死我了。”

西里斯撇撇嘴，“话说，你俩的老婆呢？”

“太生硬了，大脚板。”莱姆斯直摇头，“转移话题从来不是你的强项。”

“那这个怎么样，”西里斯瞪他，“詹姆娶走了你的女神？你该不会是怕朵拉听到这部分吧，月亮脸。要我说，詹姆才是最终赢家呢。”

“实际上是双赢。”詹姆纠正他，“还有，莉莉同意单独给我们一些时间，反正我都要跟她一起下车。”

“朵拉也是，”莱姆斯说，“我们其实应该待在自己的车厢里，就我感觉。”

其他人一致点头。

“可谁在乎那些？掠夺者什么时候循规蹈矩了？”西里斯哼哼道。

“并肩作战，同生共死，掠夺者永恒。”詹姆念道，大概这里只有他不觉得年少的誓言傻乎乎的，西里斯当即嘲笑了他。

“你多大，十六岁吗？”他用胳膊肘捅捅詹姆，“等等，你没准还真是。我记忆中被莉莉泼一脸南瓜汁的家伙跟你长得一毛一样。”

“你也强不到哪儿去。”莱姆斯提醒他。

的确，西里斯看上去就是个神采飞扬的少年，随时准备要跳上摩托飞往全世界。有那么一阵子詹姆也是，不过婚礼和哈利接踵而至，之后他就再也不了。西里斯威胁过他会做那个坏叔叔，用勺子给小宝宝喂威士忌，在哈利十三岁的时候教他抽烟，莉莉只是大笑着说“放马过来”，而詹姆忙着被儿子揪头发，压根懒得搭理他。

“大脚板居然跟我在同一站下车。”詹姆苦了苦脸，“那么多好日子，自由！和平！你就一天也没享受到？太逊了！”

“至少我现在很英俊。”西里斯反驳，“不考虑家族性相似度的问题，我都可以说莱姆斯是我爸。”

“饶了我吧。”莱姆斯回答，“有你当儿子，我死的时候绝不会这么老。”

“你不老，才三十八岁。”詹姆不满地说，“咱们怎么就没一个留到应得的年纪？我死得其所，你勉强也算，但大脚板就一出狗血情诗：哦兄弟，我的兄弟——”

“我的人生在我害死我最好朋友那天结束，这是个壮烈而唯美的故事。”西里斯踹了他一脚，否则詹姆会没完没了，他给莉莉朗诵情诗三小时不带喘气儿的，“还记得我说的么？我绝对会在老掉牙之前很久就死掉。”

“我也说过最终你会在老掉牙的时候嘲笑自己当时的想法。”詹姆说，“死在床上，这是每个好人应得的。”

“哦天哪。”西里斯说，“看来莉莉不在这儿并没有让你去伊万斯化，好男人才这么想，掠夺者头头可绝不。我觉得你还是赶紧去陪她吧，你影响这车厢的空气质量了。”

“我们又回到这上面了吗？”莱姆斯说，“你对莉莉暗搓搓的嫉妒什么的，七年级的时候你想死詹姆了，我都能闻出来。”

“你可以就这么说出来的：‘尖头叉子，我想你了，你是不是抛弃我们了？’”詹姆捏着嗓子说，“然后我就可以告诉你，‘我永远不会抛下你，你是我最好的朋友’。”

“于是我就被恶心死了，你当时腻歪得像个法国人。”西里斯发出响亮的干呕声，“别把我说得跟个纠缠不清的前女友似的，那明显是对我个人形象的贬低，我还是你伴郎呢，记得吗？你可不能诬陷我没有祝福你们。”

“我就是希望当时我没让我最好的朋友们感到孤单。”詹姆说，“我只有一颗心，但如果你们说出来，我能做得更好的。”

“省省吧，我们不需要你做得更好。”西里斯笑笑，“你那会儿幸福得冒泡，我们帮着你努力那么久，就是为了看到这个。”

“那就是我该做得更好的原因。”詹姆坚持。

“大脚板的相思病尤其严重，不过我们的确都很想你。”莱姆斯温和地说，“你是我们中的灵魂人物，你跟莉莉在一起以后许多事都变得不一样，但我们也早就知道情况总有一天会改变的。”

詹姆抓了抓他无药可救的乱发，笑得有点儿不好意思，他是不会后悔的，而他的朋友们也绝不会希望他后悔。

“在我们中，你才应该拥有最长的时间。”西里斯说，“命运的宠儿，不知天高地厚的公子哥儿，到好丈夫、好父亲，造福世界，在白发苍苍的时候对不知天高地厚的小子们讲述年轻的疯狂。经典剧本。”

“扯淡。”詹姆哼了一声，“说说你的小甜心吧，莱姆斯？我都没见过她。”

“她很执着，开朗，总是让大家开怀大笑，鼓舞人心。不在乎扮丑，也不会用变形术欺骗别人夸自己美丽。”莱姆斯微笑，“朵拉就是——独一无二。我希望我能早点儿鼓起勇气去爱她，但我也很高兴最终我们还是有过一段好时光。”

“我本来没准能赶上当你们证婚人的。”西里斯抱怨道，“我侄女跟我哥们，绝了，我肯定会让你至少叫我一声西里斯叔叔。”

“知道么，我突然觉得没那么后悔了。”莱姆斯说，“当然，我还是认为她该得到更好的。”

“你可不能带着这个出去见她。”西里斯警告，詹姆打了个稍安勿躁的手势。

他说：“我对莉莉有时也这样想，这没什么，另一种鞭策而已。”

“啊，这也是我怀念的东西。”莱姆斯感慨，“你把事情简单化的能力，就好像我们一直都很正常。”

“我不觉得有什么不正常，最多，也就是我们都出类拔萃吧。”詹姆说着，皱起眉头，“我对这个开始有点不舒服了，小虫，你就打算这么一直跟我们互相无视么？”

被点到的人颤抖了一下，他刚才一直缩在莱姆斯身边的座位上，假装自己不存在。

“你在这儿而不是自己的车厢总该是有原因的吧？”西里斯说，口气冷淡。

虫尾巴吸了口气，就好像他要哭了，他从前就常常这样。从相貌上说他可能是这里年纪最大的，但不知怎的，他做出这种表情似乎并没有违和感。西里斯鄙夷地瞟着他，莱姆斯神情复杂，也许有点同情，詹姆叹了口气。

“我们都在这儿是有缘故的，你来了，我们也没有赶你走，这足以说明问题了。”他欠身拍了拍虫尾巴，“想说什么就说吧，别把它带下火车。当我说这里所有人都值得更好的，其中也包括你。”

矮小的男人发出一声啜泣，用袖子胡乱擦脸。

“我……我很抱歉！”他抽抽噎噎地说，“我真的真的很抱歉，哦，哦，尖头叉子……大脚板……我非常后悔但我不能，不能回头……”

“是后悔背叛了我们，还是后悔这件事害了伏地魔？”西里斯尖刻地问，詹姆喝止了他。

“这没有必要。”他严厉地说，“你同样不需要把这个带下火车，大脚板。”

“我们知道你后悔了，彼得。你在这里就是证明。”莱姆斯用回了他一贯的温和口吻，“我们也听到了你的道歉，做这件事是需要勇气的。”

“我想，我想变成你们那样，我还以为如果我能有更多力量，就能有你们那样的勇气……你们总是做得那么好，詹姆，西里斯，莱姆斯……”佩迪鲁哭起来就像个大号婴儿，也许他注定就是这个样子，“……是我最快乐的时候，跟你们在一起……我时常想念……真的很后悔，对不起，对不起……”

“我们听到了。”詹姆说着，按住虫尾巴的肩膀，“会好的，现在一切都会好起来了。”

“至少我们都失去了同样的东西。”这是西里斯能说出的离原谅最近的话。

“我确实没有想到你也会在我前面。”莱姆斯轻声说，“在西里斯落进那帷幔后我曾想过，下一个轮到我，或许彼得将会是最后一个记得的人，至少还有人记得。”

有一会儿谁也没说话，只有佩迪鲁逐渐低下去的哭声。刚调匀自己的呼吸，矮小男人就跳下座位，头也不回地跑出了车厢。

“好歹也道个别吧。”詹姆看着推拉门重新关闭，“我想他是没有人送下车的，不知道小虫在哪一站下。”

“至少不会比我俩早，他可爱惜那条命了。”西里斯说，口气比起讽刺更接近感慨。

“我感觉被针对了。”莱姆斯说，西里斯嗤笑。

“你还活着是因为你比我坚强，月亮脸。”他说，“从不放弃希望，所以你也得到了幸福。”

“在你离开后，我差点儿就放弃了。”莱姆斯回应，西里斯露出一个酸掉了牙的表情，“朵拉救了我，人们都以为是我在安慰她，其实情况正相反。”

“你觉得有可能介绍她给莉莉认识么？”詹姆问。

“等你俩都出去再说吧。”西里斯回答，伸个懒腰。

他们同时感觉到，火车循环往复的摇晃变慢了，每一个咣当声后的停顿都在变长。

“要到站了。”詹姆说，一瞬间显得有些怅然，“我感觉该是我下车的时候了。”

是的。车窗外出现了一幢二层小楼，门口南瓜灯散发出明亮柔和的橘色光晕，门铃也贴上了闪闪发亮的南瓜形小贴纸，指引叫嚷“不给糖就捣蛋”的孩子们按响它。

“哈利出生后，莉莉就一直期待万圣节给孩子们发糖。”詹姆的唇角以与刚才不同的方式勾起，这个笑容只留给他的姑娘，“接待小妖精和小怪兽们，同时期待自己的小怪兽满载而归，这早早就写在她的‘妈妈清单’上了。”

“去吧，去实现它。”西里斯说，“我还想说我很抱歉，不过你听听就行了。”

他和莱姆斯都起身拥抱了詹姆，然后目送他们最好的朋友打开推拉门走出去，玻璃窗外深红色的头发一晃。火车在他们落座时重新发动，莱姆斯看向西里斯。

“你好像也应该在这站下。”

“我有我的下法。”西里斯摆摆手，“去找你的姑娘吧，月亮脸。你陪我们够久的了。”

“我在你们所有人之后下车，和朵拉还有我们的时间。”莱姆斯回答，“就让我跟我的老伙计再消磨会儿吧。”

“这不是时间的问题。”西里斯身体前倾，你很少见到他用这样的方式，而非轻描淡写的嘲讽来表达感情，“你送走我们每个人，莱姆斯，现在你知道你去找你的姑娘的时候，有人在身后看着你了。我真为你高兴，哥们。”

莱姆斯吞咽了一下，点点头，言辞离他而去。他们再次起身拥抱，以在他们两人之间很少发生的方式勾肩搭背，西里斯替莱姆斯拉开车厢门，在对方进入走廊时最后往莱姆斯肩膀上击了一拳。

“再会！”

关上车厢门，西里斯没有再坐下。他看向窗外，期待和兴奋像一束光，照亮了他年轻的脸庞：一辆摩托与火车并行，得到他的注意便腾空而起，贴近车窗。

“嗨，格洛丽亚。”

前方出现了高耸的山峰，火车即将驰入隧道，稍有迟疑，他和他的姑娘均要粉身碎骨。

好在，西里斯从不迟疑。

他推开窗户，飞身跃上亲手改装的摩托，然后用力拉高车头，从垂直的峭壁边掠过，像最后一粒落进湖中的石子，大笑着坠入漫天繁星。

（全文完）

沿用了小天给自己摩托起名字的私设XD


End file.
